


[Podfic]  do it for our country

by argentumlupine, cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>In which Derek tries to play it cool but Stiles is totally hep to his jive.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by HalfFizzbin. </p>
<p>Greaser!AU :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  do it for our country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [do it for our country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602271) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/do%20it%20for%20our%20country.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:05:28



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013111802.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/do%20it%20for%20our%20country.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/46338.html).


End file.
